freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Eluka Nova
Maria Eluka Nova is the Holy Mother of Elcarium and a Goddess of Balance who assumed a human form. Background Maria Eluka Nova was born as Goddess of Balance along with her sisters and chosen as the Holy Mother of Elcarium in human form. She is the sixth and last born of her sisters being the youngest. During her time as Queen, she had given birth to so many men by her supposed lover, Ibanyle. At some point, Maria Eluka was asked by Satellizer Alexander to join them in rebelling against Ibanyle to stop him for his actions in Eluka but the Holy mother did not have an answer for the young woman but came to agree after they rescued Kazuya from Ibanyle in the dungeons. Appearance Maria Eluka has long hair. She wears clothes that's similar to a goddess. She is physically identical to Maria Lancelot. Her true form as a Nova has yet to be revealed. Personality As the Holy Mother, Maria Eluka is well respected by others. When first meeting Kazuya Aoi, she did not hesitate to approach him and later gain his trust. She has a brave side of rescuing Kazuya after Ibanyle captured him as well as going up against him and the Goddesses to defend Elcarium. Though due to being a Goddess of Eluka, she cannot abandon her duties to defend it when merging with her sisters. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Maria Eluka hosts a round that Satellizer Alexander Eluka and some other Rounders will partake to do battle with a Nova that was brought by the warriors. She releases the "Chains of the Souls" and the round begins. When the Nova uses Freezing to hold the Rounders, she witness Kazuya Aoi who comes in the battle using his Freezing to cancel out the Nova's freezing and saving the Rounders. As the round comes to an end, Maria Eluka approaches Kazuya asking him by telepathy if he's a human being from Eluka. In the castle, Maria Eluka speaks with Kazuya alone. Kazuya answers to her that he came from the world known as Earth. Maria Eluka hears his story how the Nova are coming to Earth and destroying it and the reason he came to Eluka is to discover the truth. Maria Eluka replies that the Nova have been possibly sent to Earth by Eluka. Their conversation is put to a stop when Ibanyle confronts Kazuya, capturing him, and taking him to the dungeons. In the dungeons, Maria Eluka rescues Kazuya along with Satellizer Alexander and a couple other Rounders deciding to join them to bring down Ibanyle for his evil actions as well of going up against her sisters to restore Eluka to its purest as it should be. In the castle, while Maria Eluka speaks with Kazuya about the Nova invading his home, they are informed by Elise Theo Velvet that Ibanyle and his army have arrived. Maria ELuka and the Rounders confront Ibanyle and his army and war of the Holy Revolution begins. Unfortunately, Maria Eluka is overwhelmed and captured by Ibanyle due to the Goddesses interference. She watches helplessly has Ibanyle is about to make Maria Eluka his "plaything" due to her betrayal but is halted by Kazuya who confronts him. Maria Eluka, Ibanyle, and the Goddesses see five pillars of light entering the battle field with the arrival of Satellizer L. Bridget in the place of Satellizer Alexander and four other Pandoras to face Maria's sisters. In shock, Maria Eluka can't believe as how the Pandoras are on par with the Goddesses even injuring them. She's come to concluded that the girls from Earth have come to punish for the crimes that Eluka has committed believing that they are Novas. Maria Eluka is asked by Erectar Eluka Nova to join them to fulfill their duties as Goddesses of Eluka and defend it. She replies to her sister that she will join them. She apologizes to Kazuya knowing she can't reprise her duty as a Goddess of Eluka as she and her sisters merge into one gigantic Nova. During the battle, Maria Eluka asks Erectar if they can reason with the Pandoras, but Erectar declines her offer stating that the Pandoras wish to destroy them. Maria Eluka then appears to Kazuya saying she wants to help him put an end to this fight because the people of Eluka and her sisters are important to her. When the Nova casts a powerful Freezing and freeze the Pandoras by Erectar, Maria Eluka asks Kazuya for him to show her his will and to save Erectar stating that she's a lonely goddess who does not want to submit to another's will which makes Kazuya unleash a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing. Abilities *As a Goddess of Balance, former or otherwise, Maria Eluka possesses a range of abilities that rival Pandora-Type Nova and Transcendent Pandora. She is capable of containing a Nova explosion with a wave of her hand by clasping her fist. *Maria Eluka doesn't need verbal communication to interact with others. She can project of form of telepathy to communicate without a language barrier, which is her primary form of communication with Kazuya Aoi *Maria Eluka can merge with her fellow sisters to form a large, massive Nova. Relationships Family Ibanyle Maria Eluka's supposed lover who helped her give birth to so many men. Seeing the actions he made in Elcarium, she went up against him but was captured and due to her betraying him almost made her his "plaything". Men Maria Eluka gave birth to so many sons with Ibanyle. Her relations with her sons are unknown. Erectar Eluka Nova Maria Eluka's oldest sister and goddess. Erectar deemed Maria Eluka a traitor when she sided with humans during the Holy Revolution against Ibanyle. Maria Eluka truly cares for her sister and wants to save her from doing wrong for Eluka and it's people. Garatolos Eluka Nova Garatolos is Maria Eluka's older sister and goddess. Pulucsigel Eluka Nova Pulucsigel is Maria Eluka's older sister and goddess. Bonemian Eluka Nova Bonemian is Maria Eluka's older sister and goddess. Hekusania Eluka Nova Hekusania is Maria Eluka's older sister and goddess. Allies Satellizer Alexander Eluka Maria Eluka was convinced by Satellizer Alexander to join her and the Rounders in the Holy Revolution to rebel against Ibanyle to which she agreed and accept. Kazuya Aoi Maria Eluka seems to have taken interest in Kazuya going as for as trusting him finding out that he came from a different world. Rounders Maria Eluka teams up with the Rounders due to the crimes Ibanyle has done for Eluka and plans to take him down during the Holy Revolution. Gallery 001 Maria Nova Eluka.png Trivia *Based on her appearance, Maria Eluka Nova is an alternate version of Maria Lancelot. References Category:Character Category:Goddesses of Balance Category:Nova Category:Female